We Are Family
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Adventures from the Swan-Mills family. Established Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** Had this idea for a while and finally got around to writing. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Ewww, gross Mum!" Henry chimed. Emma was sitting on the kitchen bench with Regina standing between her legs, kissing her neck.

"Henry!" Emma cried excitedly.

"I thought you weren't due home for a few more days," Regina said, turning around.

"Jeez Ma, you got to stay off the coffee and doughnuts!" Henry joked; staring at Emma's enlarged stomach.

"Actually," Emma paused as Regina helped her down. "There is something we have very important to tell you," she continued.

"There are such inventions called the telephone," Henry winked.

"We felt this would be best said in person," Emma scolded.

"You are going to be a big brother!" Regina blurted out excitedly with the biggest grin on her face. Henry couldn't help but smile and he rushed forward.

"Congratulations!" he muttered, wrapping both his mothers in a hug. "So," he paused, taking a step back. "Is it a boy or girl?" Henry asked intrigued.

"It's a bit early," Emma smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

"Girl," Regina whispered with a grin.

"Regina!" Emma cried. "You promised no magic!" she frowned.

"And I haven't, just a feeling I have." Regina explained with a shrug.

"Oh," Emma mumbled and kissed her wife on the cheek. Emma turned her attention to her son. _'He is such a heartbreaker at 17,'_ she smiled. He was wearing his favourite faded jeans, or so Emma assumed, red and grey checker shirt with a black leather jacket.

"The reason why I came home a few days early is Lucy will be here tomorrow, and I want to introduce her to you guys," Henry explained.

"Who is Lucy?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My girlfriend," Henry replied casually.

"Girlfriend?!" Emma cried. "You should be focused on your education! Is that why your grades have been slipping?" Emma accused. "You aren't to see her again, you are to focus on your studies and she is _definitely_ not coming over for dinner!" Emma shouted and left the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Regina said quietly to Henry.

"So you agree?" Henry asked.

"Not exactly," she paused, watching Henry's face fall. "But I do know that you are young. Just don't give up your education for some girl," Regina continued.

"I'm not. She is studying at the same college," Henry answered. "And she isn't _some girl,_ I think I love her," he added. Regina suddenly looked over at her son and recognised that look of true love.

"Ok. You're being safe though right?" Regina asked.

"Muum!" Henry groaned.

"Alright," Regina said putting her hands up. Shaking her head, Regina stared at Henry. "I'll go _convince_ your mother to change her mind," she chuckled with a wink.

"Mum!" Henry cringed.

"Truce?" She bargained, Henry shook his head and walked up the stairs to his room. Regina watched her son leave. She soon followed Henry upstairs and headed for her room. Regina pushed back the bedroom door and smiled seeing Emma sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe he is doing this!" Emma shouted.

"The baby," Regina reminded as she moved across the room and sat down beside her wife.

"I know, I am calm," Emma snapped aggravated. "He should be focused on his studies not chasing after girls."

"He is allowed to have some fun," Regina retorted.

"So you approve of his behaviour?" Emma gasped.

"No but as long as he keeps his grades up and passes his subjects, he can have a social life as well," Regina explained with a shrug.

"I'm tired. We can talk about this tomorrow." Emma said as lay down and rolled onto her side.

"Emma," Regina called softly but the blonde didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor

* * *

"Morning," Regina muttered hoarsely. "Emma?" Regina called, propping herself up on her elbow. Emma pushed back the covers and sat up. "How are you feeling this morning?" Regina asked, placing her hand on Emma's belly.

"Still a little tired," Emma replied, leaning against the headboard.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something warm and sloppy," Emma replied with a half-smile.

"Porridge?" Regina guessed.

"Yes please!" Emma beamed.

"I won't be long," Regina mumbled. She planted a kiss on Emma's cheek then bent down to her stomach. "I love you bub," she whispered before kissing her wife's tummy. Emma smiled as she ran her hand through Regina's short hair. She watched as the brunette climbed off the bed and disappeared out of the room. _'What would I ever do without her,'_ she sighed as she slowly got to her feet. Emma got changed into a lose pair of black track pants and Regina's favourite grey tank top. Emma moved back to the bed and picked up the book on her bedside table. She settled down comfortably and waited for Regina to call that breakfast was ready. Ten minutes later, Emma looked up wondering if she should go downstairs, suddenly she saw a shadow outside the room. Moments later, Regina came into view carrying a tray.

"Breakfast in bed," she smiled carefully walking over to Emma. Regina set the tray down over Emma's legs and climbed onto the other side of the bed. She reached out and stole a piece of toast. Emma glared across at Regina before starting into her steaming porridge.

"What's this on top?" Emma asked, trying to decipher the strange flavour.

"Cinnamon," Regina answered. "You don't mind, do you?" she quickly added.

"No," Emma replied, shaking her head. "Tastes nice," Emma smiled and finished her breakfast. She drank the glass of orange and looked over at the brunette. "I'm sorry I was snappy last night," Emma apologised. "I was just tired, and I guess a little bit surprised too," she added.

"I know, but it really isn't me that you need to apologise to," Regina said raising an eyebrow. Emma sighed and placed the tray down on the floor beside the bed.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, looking back at Regina who was getting off the bed.

"Off for a shower," she mumbled, tugging the top over her head.

"What a nice idea," Emma said, slowly getting to her feet.

"I just need to duck into the office for a bit this morning," Regina continued, smiling apologetically across at Emma.

"But its Sunday," she whined.

"I know," Regina said. "There is just an urgent matter that needs to be dealt with. I'll be home for lunch," Regina said and moved back across the room to kiss Emma on the cheek.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma was nearing the bottom of the stairs, carrying the tray when Henry came rushing up.

"Let me," he smiled taking the tray from his mother.

"Thanks," Emma muttered. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he cleared away the dishes. "I'm sorry about yesterday," Emma apologised, looking across at Henry at the other side of the room. "I just don't want you giving up the opportunity to study as I never had that chance. I want what is best for you, you know that," Emma explained.

"I know Ma, and I promise I'm not."

"Quick, come here Henry." He moved forward and Emma took his hands. She placed them on her stomach and he smiled instantly. Henry bent down and leaned in close to her stomach.

"Hey baby Sis, it's your big brother here. I can't wait to meet you! We are going to have so much fun. I'll teach you how to play ball, and beat up any guy that breaks your heart." Emma smiled faintly down at her son.

"Of course Lucy can come over for dinner," Emma muttered quietly.

"Really?" Henry squeaked as his face lighting up with joy.

"She sounds like a lovely girl. Of course I want to meet my son's partner," Emma added.

"She really is. I'll go grab my phone and text her she can come on Tuesday night," Henry beamed. He dashed away and ran into Regina coming down the stairs.

"What's his rush?" she asked curiously.

"We talked," Emma shrugged.

"That's fantastic, babe," Regina grinned. "I'll call you before I leave the office," she said and left the house.


End file.
